Intersections
by Nancy Brown
Summary: It's a time-travel fairy tale. Master post for the "Intersections" series.


For those who came in late. (Refers to canon TW events through Children of Earth Day Five, and canon DW events through The Doctor's Daughter. Spoilery through the Intersections story series.)

Fics in this series:

In My Unique Position: Alice and Jenny  
>Mother's Day: Alice and Jenny<br>Names: Jack, Eleven, Amy  
>Intersecting Geodesics: JackIanto  
>The Roots of the Quadratic: JackIanto, Alice, Jenny  
>From the Cold Coast of Norway: JackIanto  
>When This Long Trick: JackIanto  
>Seagull: Steven, Jack, AliceJenny

Once upon a time, there was a time war, and the fallout allowed certain individuals, for a brief moment, to know the entire history of the universe. They formed the Time Agency to protect the human race from extinction, collecting victims of historical disasters to become colonists on worlds far from home. Once upon a time, a Time Agent encountered a temporal refugee calling himself James Bond who offered information about the Agent's missing brother in exchange for sanctuary. They fell in love, and the Agent began learning how to be a good man, the same good man his lover believed he was. After two years together, the Agent had to wipe his own memory to forget James, else the timelines would shatter apart. Believing the Time Agency had stripped his memories, he ran away and dwindled into a second-rate con man. Once upon a time, the con man ran across an old Chula ambulance and hatched a plan.

Once upon a time, aliens came to Earth and offered protection in exchange for a price. The price was paid. They came back, demanding more. Once upon a time, the defenders of the Earth stood up to the aliens and refused to pay their tribute, and over a hundred people died. Once upon a time, the Earth was saved while a woman lost her son, and the old con man lost everything.

Once upon a time, the Time Agency found the records of the deaths at Thames House and retrieved the victims, and brought them back to life. One of their temporal refugees escaped, and found shelter with someone whose future he knew all too well. After two years in hiding, the Doctor came, and he brought the refugee to a new world, empty but for one old man who'd traveled through time the long way.

Once upon a time, the Doctor received a cry for help, and he and his companion met Jack Harkness three times in a day: once when he was a young Time Agent, once when he was an old hermit, and finally on a day somewhere between when he wondered if he would be lonely forever. And the Doctor promised they'd meet again, and he would bring Jack a gift.

Once upon a time, the Doctor was caught up in a war he eventually ended, and he was given a clone of himself programmed with all knowledge of war and none of peace, and his companion named her Jenny. Jenny died. Once upon a time, the Time Lady Jenny regenerated into herself, and she went searching for a companion, and found one in a wounded woman who understood the problem with fathers whose roads to hell were very well paved. They traveled through space and time together, righting wrongs, saving worlds. Jenny did it to escape her programming. Alice did it to forget her past.

Once upon a time, Alice and Jenny ran into the remnants of the Time Agent's old work, and they tracked him down to help right the wrong he'd begun. This led them back to the Time Agency, and into the colony where the victims of Thames House were relocated, and it brought back memories to those bad days, the worst days. Alice died, but the Time Agency's tools could bring back the dead. Once upon a time, Ianto had the choice to keep the ability to extend his own life and stay with his immortal lover for centuries, or to give the life-giving nanomachines to someone who needed it more. Alice was healed of all her wounds, even the deepest and oldest.

No longer needing to stay hidden from the timeline, Jack and Ianto went out into space together, and traveled the stars in a secondhand ship named for a fairytale told long ago on the Boeshane Peninsula. Jack's "ever after" was happy when he had those he loved nearby. Ianto voluntarily had given up the "ever after," but felt he'd made out quite well on the "happily."


End file.
